Rainbow Lover FR
by Ninefifteen
Summary: Elles jouent au chat et à la souris, mais qui va gagner ? Autour de Gala et Miri, complètement AU - vous avez déjà imaginé Miria en motarde ? - Première année de fac, notre époque. Léger risque d'OOC pour les personnages secondaires...


**DISC **: Claymore appartient à Norihiro Yagi.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 - Rencontres**

« Tu sais, il y a des jours où je la déteste. »

Deneve avait dit cela le regard plein de colère. Miria approuva de la tête et Claire se tourna pour voir de qui elles parlaient. C'était Hélène, qui était allée à l'autre bout du pub quelques instants auparavant ; elle était complètement ivre et parlait à un homme louche. Elle se tenait bien trop proche de lui, et Deneve sentit que les choses risquaient de très très mal tourner. Claire se retourna vers les autres et secoua la tête avec un regard désespéré qui disait « c'est triste, quand même… »

Deneve soupira et, lourdement, avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, elle se leva et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour rejoindre Hélène.

Les deux autres savaient que convaincre Hélène prendrait un certain temps et que seule Deneve en était capable, alors elles entamèrent une conversation.

Miria appréciait de parler avec Claire. Cette dernière était discrète et respectueuse, elle ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire et ne posait jamais non plus de questions embarrassantes.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai vu Flora hier, dit Miria.

- Ah… et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle m'a rendu la bague que je lui avais offerte.

- Désolée pour toi…

Claire regarda Miria d'un air triste. Flora était avec Miria depuis trois ans, elles prévoyaient de vivre ensemble ; Miria s'apprêtait même à donner son préavis pour aller emménager chez elle… Et puis, un matin, elle s'était fait plaquer sans crier gare. La seule explication que Miria avait réussi à lui arracher était « J'ai reçu une réponse de cette université irlandaise où je voulais aller, j'étais sur liste d'attente mais finalement je suis prise, alors je pars pour trois ans. » Et Flora pensait de toute évidence que leur relation n'y survivrait pas.

Lorsqu'elle avait dit tout cela, Flora n'avait pas versé une seule larme, et n'avait même pas semblé touchée ; son visage était resté muet d'expression. La veille elle avait rendu la bague que Miria lui avait offerte pour leur premier anniversaire, et aujourd'hui, au moment où l'on parlait justement d'elle, Flora était dans un avion pour l'Irlande.

- Je suis perdue, dit Miria. Il y a encore deux semaines, on était toujours ensemble, et là, elle a tiré un trait sur trois ans de relation. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

- Peut-être que pleurer te ferait du bien. Ou juste parler, comme maintenant. Si tu veux, viens à la maison demain après les cours, on pourra mieux discuter comme ça.

- Peut-être. Merci, Claire…

- De rien.

- C'est bon de savoir que je peux compter sur toi, et Deneve, et Hélène…

- … mais pas pour l'instant, on dirait… ajouta Claire lorsqu'elle vit Deneve revenir avec Hélène – qui riait stupidement – en la tenant par le bras.

- On devrait y aller tant que j'arrive encore à la tenir, dit Deneve.

- Tu as raison. On y va, approuva Miria.

Claire se leva, prit son sac et, attrapant l'autre bras d'Hélène, aida Deneve à l'amener dehors. Miria poussa un soupir devant ce spectacle déplorable, puis prit son casque et suivit les trois autres.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, elles étaient dehors. Apparemment Hélène n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout toute seule, alors elle s'accrochait simplement à ses deux amies, un bras passé autour de leur cou, en continuant de délirer. Miria était sur le point de mettre son casque, auprès de sa moto, quand Hélène s'écroula soudain, se remettant à rire stupidement.

- Je préférais quand elle restait à peu près calme, dit Deneve. Lève-toi, imbécile !

Et alors Hélène échappa à tout contrôle. Deneve se mit à lui courir après dans la rue tandis que Claire et Miria les suivaient des yeux.

Miria demanda soudain :

- Claire, tu penses que Teresa serait d'accord pour que je laisse ma moto chez toi cette nuit ?

Claire vivait avec Teresa à deux rues du centre ville ; elles seraient chez elles dans les dix prochaines minutes. Miria avait l'intention d'aider Deneve à ramener Hélène à la maison (elles étaient colocataires près de leur université, à 20 minutes en tramway du centre), parce qu'elle savait que Deneve, aussi forte qu'elle puisse être, ne pourrait pas gérer toute seule son amie ivre dans un endroit comme le tramway. Hélène buvait souvent mais cette fois-ci, elle était allée bien au-delà de ses limites et elle n'arrivait plus à se contenir.

- Bien sûr, répondit Claire.

- Parfait. Merci.

Miria rattrapa ses deux amies et, assez rudement, fourra son casque dans les mains d'Hélène :

- Amuse-toi avec ça et reste tranquille !

Hélène jeta un bref regard au casque puis elle tenta un salut militaire à l'adresse de Miria et articula de sa voix ivre :

- Chef, oui, chef !

Puis elle mit le casque sur sa tête, releva la visière… elle étendit ses bras devant elle et, faisant mine de tenir un guidon, elle commença à chanter à tue-tête « Je n'ai besoin de personne, en Harley Davidson ! »

Ensuite elle s'amusa à faire tout le tour de la place, sans s'arrêter de chanter.

- Quelle bonne idée, Miria. Bravo, dit Deneve.

- Parce que tu en as une meilleure, peut-être ? Quoiqu'il en soit, attrape –la, on va chez Claire déposer ma moto et je vous raccompagne.

- Merci. Je savais pas trop comment j'allais m'occuper d'elle toute seule dans le tramway. Qui sait, elle pourrait mordre quelqu'un ou vomir ou…

Deneve énuméra les catastrophes qu'Hélène avait déjà provoquées dans le tramway dans ses moments d'ivresse, mais à présent qu'elle savait que Miria allait l'accompagner, elle souriait avec soulagement.

* * *

Deneve avait réussi à attraper Hélène et cette dernière marchait avec les autres – Deneve et Claire la tenant toujours par les bras – mais elle n'avait pas arrêté de chanter. A présent, elle était passée à un quelconque générique d'anime, mais comme elle ne parlait pas japonais, elle se contentait de fredonner la mélodie en ajoutant ici et là les quelques rares mots qu'elle comprenait. Sa voix était déformée à la fois par l'alcool et par le casque qu'elle arborait toujours ; l'ensemble de la situation aurait pu être hilarant, si cela ne s'était pas déjà passé au moins 100 fois.

- On aurait dû mieux la surveiller, dit Claire.

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait… répondit Deneve. Mais ce gars arrêtait pas de lui payer à boire… sinon, elle serait pas dans cet état…

- Quand est-ce qu'elle comprendra que ce genre de gars cherche juste à coucher… soupira Miria.

- Je lui expliquerai encore tout ça demain, quand elle aura décuvé…

Elles atteignirent enfin la lourde et ancienne porte verte d'une maison de ville à deux étages. Claire l'ouvrit et s'écarta pour laisser entrer Miria dans le hall avec sa moto. Après avoir remercié Claire, elle commença à s'occuper soigneusement de ses deux antis-vol. Hélène continuait de chanter, plus fort encore cette fois-ci.

- Tais-toi ! s'énerva Deneve. Tu vas réveiller Teresa !

- Oh, allez, dit Hélène avec un large mouvement de sa tête casquée qui aurait pu assommer Deneve si elle ne s'était pas écartée à temps. Tu sais que Teresa peut pas dormir tant que Claire est pas rentrée…

- Alors pense aux voisins !

- Je m'en f-

Sur la gauche, à côté des escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs, une porte s'ouvrit. Tous les regards convergèrent dans cette direction.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'était une belle femme, grande et mince, avec de longs cheveux blonds ondulés. Elle était aussi élégante que d'habitude, dans sa robe de chambre en soie noire, et son regard se posa presque immédiatement sur Claire.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, Teresa, répondit Claire en se rapprochant d'elle comme si elle était irrésistiblement attirée par sa seule présence.

Tout le monde salua Teresa – y compris Hélène, et Teresa sourit en entendant la voix alcoolisée étouffée par le casque. Claire lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Miria avait terminé avec la moto et toutes étaient prêtes à repartir, alors elles refusèrent poliment la proposition de Teresa : rester ici pour la nuit.

- Alors faites attention ! lança Teresa en retournant à l'intérieur.

- Envoyez-moi un message quand vous arrivez, ajouta Claire, ses doigts tapant sur un clavier imaginaire.

Les trois autres approuvèrent de la tête – ou plutôt, Hélène cria quelque chose d'indistinct – et sortirent.

Claire entra dans la maison, verrouilla la porte et posa son sac sur le sofa proche. Teresa se tenait dans la cuisine et venait de placer un mug rempli d'eau dans le four à micro-ondes. C'était pour son traditionnel thé-du-sommeil. Du thé rooïbos, de ceux qui, sans théine, n'empêchent pas de dormir.

- On t'a réveillée, Teresa ?

- Non, répondit-elle en se tournant pour faire face à Claire et s'appuyer sur le plan de travail. Je lisais un papier pour le cours de littérature de demain…

Claire glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et leva les yeux vers elle avec un sourire :

- T'as jamais vraiment aimé la rentrée des classes…

- Eh bien, il y a toujours des dizaines d'étudiants, ils n'écoutent jamais rien, et il y en a la moitié qui au final ne vont plus en cours, sans que tu saches s'ils reviendront ou s'ils ont disparu dans la nature… Je déteste avoir à mettre « 0 » dans des dizaines de cases, juste parce qu'ils ont même pas pris la peine de passer l'examen.

- Tu devrais pas te faire autant de souci pour les premières année… tu sais que c'est comme ça tous les ans…

- Tu as raison. Je le sais bien. Mais quand tu choisis de devenir prof, surtout à l'université, c'est parce que tu aimes ce que tu fais, et que tu veux transmettre ta passion pour un domaine… et voir que les gens s'en fichent est toujours un peu frustrant et blessant.

Claire resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Teresa.

- Tu essaies encore de me réconforter… ? demanda Teresa – mais bien sûr, c'était une fausse question, elle connaissait déjà la réponse, qu'elle aimait à chaque fois entendre.

- Je déteste te sentir blessée…

Teresa posa un baiser sur les cheveux de Claire et elles passèrent quelques instants dans un silence paisible – seulement accompagné par le ronronnement du four. Puis Claire leva de nouveau les yeux :

- Hélène dit que tu peux pas dormir tant que je suis pas rentrée.

- Et alors ?

- Tu devrais pas… Je suis bien avec Miria et les autres. Je risque rien…

- Tu me reproches de t'aimer ?

Elles se fixèrent intensément. Teresa avait ce petit sourire léger qui n'appartenait qu'à elle ; Claire n'était pas certaine que sa question ne soit qu'une plaisanterie…

- Jamais… répondit-elle simplement.

Le sourire de Teresa était à présent franc, lumineux, magnifique ; Claire ressentit soudain une immense fierté à l'idée de vivre avec une telle femme. Le four sonna joyeusement, interrompant leur étreinte. Claire ouvrit rapidement une élégante boîte en bois, prit une boule à thé et la remplit à moitié d'une poudre rouge sombre qui ressemblait à de la sciure ; puis elle la plongea dans le mug qu'elle tendit à Teresa.

- Merci, mon ange.

- J'adore préparer ton thé-du-sommeil, répondit Claire avec entrain. Mais maintenant que je suis de retour, au lit !

- Oui, M'man… répondit Teresa.

Oui. Tout avait définitivement une meilleure saveur quand Claire était auprès d'elle.

Claire prit son sac, éteignit les lumières et suivit Teresa dans le couloir. Elles s'arrêtèrent en face d'une porte sur leur droite.

- Dors bien, mon ange, dit Teresa – et elle embrassa Claire sur le front.

- Toi aussi, Teresa.

Claire lui sourit et disparut dans sa chambre. Elle entendit Teresa entrer dans la sienne, le « clic » de l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet, et même le froissement des draps et les craquements du lit sans âge. Son regard fit le tour de sa chambre. Elle aimait cet endroit. Elle aimait vivre avec Teresa. C'était certainement la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée dans sa vie. Certes, elle appréciait sa vie sociale, ses amis, toutes ces choses-là, mais son véritable point de repère, c'était ici. Elle sourit et se prépara tranquillement à aller se coucher.

* * *

- Tu sais, Hélène, un jour il faudra que tu me rendes mon casque… dit Miria d'un air menaçant.

- T'en as pas besoin, on est à pied.

- Mais si tu l'abîmes, je te jure que je te tue !

Les trois jeunes femmes étaient dans le tramway depuis quelques minutes. Il n'y avait bien sûr pas de place assise alors Miria et Deneve devaient surveiller Hélène d'encore plus près : son état était particulièrement sévère ce soir-là et elle était capable d'à peu près n'importe quoi. Elle portait toujours le casque de Miria ; au moins personne ne pouvait voir son visage. Aucune chance de ternir sa réputation.

Elle tenait à peine debout, s'accrochant à une barre. Fort heureusement elle n'avait encore parlé à personne ; mais elles avaient encore quinze minutes à tenir et il pouvait se produire n'importe quoi.

Soudain, le tramway s'arrêta ; et ce qui devait arriver… arriva.

- Aïe !

Une jeune femme adossée à une fenêtre regardait Hélène d'un air agacé. Cette dernière avait perdu l'équilibre et sa tête casquée venait de faire connaissance avec son épaule. Et maintenant la jeune femme se massait en se disant qu'elle aurait prochainement un joli bleu.

- Ooooh mais je suis désolééééée ! cria Hélène en levant la main vers la jeune inconnue – mais celle-ci la repoussa avec dédain. Au fait, Miria, il est pas mal, ton casque ! J'ai rien senti du tout, là…

- Désolée pour elle, s'excusa Miria tandis que le tramway redémarrait.

La secousse força Deneve à attraper Hélène pour l'empêcher de tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- Est-ce que ça va ? ajouta Miria, plus pour éviter de regarder Hélène – et s'empêcher de la tuer – que pour vraiment connaître la réponse.

- Ça va, je suis pas en sucre.

Miria observa plus attentivement l'inconnue. Heureusement, elle était assez grande pour n'avoir été touchée qu'à l'épaule. Qu'auraient-elles fait si elle avait fini assommée ?

Malgré la saison – le début de septembre, dans le sud, était presque aussi étouffant que le cœur de l'été – elle portait un jean bleu à taille basse, et un T-shirt blanc à bretelles avec un col V, ajusté au niveau de la poitrine et plus large en dessous, juste assez léger pour ne pas tenir chaud. Elle avait un long collier en argent dont le pendentif se perdait juste sous le décolleté. Quand Miria s'aperçut qu'elle observait aussi ouvertement cette fille, elle rougit et détourna le regard. Elle était mince, son corps entier était harmonieux… Elle avait d'interminables cheveux blonds, les yeux bleu cobalt, les lèvres fines – elle était belle.

* * *

**Note **: J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ je crois que c'est la première fic en Français sur GalaxMiri - mais je suis peut-être passée à côté d'une autre... En tout cas, merci encore à mon bêta ^^


End file.
